


the fcc loves hope

by amaryllises



Category: Federal Communications Commission, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV Second Person, look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllises/pseuds/amaryllises
Summary: you wake up on an island





	the fcc loves hope

You wake up suddenly, the sun clouding your vision.

 _What is this?_ you think, as you try to blink the blinding rays out of your vision. _Why am I here?_

You lay for a solid five minutes, as still as a statue, shielding your eyes with your hand, as if it were a salute. Then, almost suddenly, a man with fluffy, cream colored locks obscures your vision.

"Hey... hey... are you awake?" the man asks, in a position similar to a squat with his hands on his thighs. "Hey... Hey?" But you simply close your eyes again, and try to ignore him, heart pounding in your chest. Where were you? Why were you on — you move your hands around the surface you lay upon, hands resting over familiar granules of sand — a beach? If you were for certain, you were sitting on a podium earlier, with tons of cameras facing you, an occasional flash going off every so often.

"I could see that, you know," the man chides, and you open your eyes with reluctance, seeing him with his arm extended towards you. "Are you okay? Can you get up?"

You roll your eyes as you grab his calloused hands, and he easily drags your frail, shaky body up with ease. You almost stumble back down as soon as your head had elevated above the ground, but the man catches you with his arm.

"Hey, hey! Take it steady!" the man reassures you. "You'll be okay." You dust your suit off, taking careful note to re-position your red tie. You look the white haired man in the eye.

"Who are you, and where am I?" you ask, your voice resounding clearly and almost with authority.

"Oh... I'm Komaeda Nagito, the SHSL Lucky Student... a useless talent, really." Komaeda goes on a tangent, and you barely listen to what he says. "Sorry, sorry. I tend to go off real easily! Ah, who are you?" he asks pleasantly.

You see his collarbone and lick your lips. "I'm Ajit Pai, the SHSL FCC Chairman," you say huskily, and almost wink. Since when did that rather fragile man fill you with... a lusty desire?

**Author's Note:**

> hoyl fuck im gonna die


End file.
